Facing the Emotion
by Sirius R Black
Summary: We've all seen Beast Boy and Raven begin to bond during the previous few episodes, so here's a oneshot dealing With Raven's emotions. Cute((if you can use that with Raven...)) and slightly fluffy. PG to be safe, ((ONESHOT BBRae))


(AN: I was going to get this up...let's see....a week ago...but had some problems it seems. So here it is:!)

Hey! This is BB/Rae, starts out in Beast Boy's POV but focuses rather on Raven's emotions. I'm kind of hoping it's not too terribly fluffy, since it's Raven, but I think I may have gotten slightly carried away. Oopsie, shame on me…

Lizzie: You can't live without fluff…

Me: I know…but I can try, right…

Lizzie: Sure…

Me: She never leaves me alone.

Lizzie: I'm like your shadow. You made me up, remember?

Me: Remind me not to let you out of the closet next time…Anywho, enjoy, and check out my profile for progress on new stories!

Lizzie: Yeah, and Read and Review!

**Facing the Emotions**

A lone figure sat at the edge of a vast lake, rugged rock formations jetting up about him. He himself was perched on top of a shorter rock, reaching down and picking up small rounded stones and hurling them at the water. _Once, twice, three times _it skipped before hitting the water with a final plunk and disappearing. The shadowy creature let out a small sigh as he repeated, trying desperately to sort out his thoughts. As his third stone hit the water and sunk immediately, he cursed vehemently to himself.

The cloaked figure standing off some ways heard this, and slowly swept down the rocks towards him, head hung low. He didn't notice her silent steps until she had sat down next to him, the hood of her cloak remaining up. The two were suddenly bathed in moonlight before a quiet voice greeted, "Beast Boy."

"Raven," the green changeling replied in a similar tone, looking at her with a slight twinge of guilt. _Why do I suddenly get this feeling around her? Things have changed so much. In so little time._

"You have no need to be sorry, you know that, right?" Raven asked him, the usual flat tone of her voice this time showing the faintest hint of emotion.

"What if I had hurt you? I mean, what if it had been me, and I really hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Robin would have been right. I would have gone to jail. I'd be a criminal Rae."  
"Why do you care so much, Beast Boy? It would have only been me." Raven remarked, the monotone returning.

Beast Boy shook his head and looked away. _Only her, that's the problem. Only Raven is a big deal. _

"A big deal?" Raven voiced, and Beast Boy jumped.

"How did you-what?" he stammered. This time Raven shook her head in slight amusement.

"You were thinking. I'm empathic, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Beast Boy replied sheepishly, "I kinda forgot."

"Of course you did," Raven said more to herself than to Beast Boy with a small sigh.

"Hey Rae," he asked her after a long pause.

"Yes Beast Boy?" she asked, turning to look at him. He trailed a long green finger through the water as he formed his thoughts.

"I'm sorry."

"I already told you. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Not about that," Beast Boy sighed gently, "about everything. Malchoir. Your powers. Almost hurting you. Calling you creepy…not believing you about her, making fun of you. Everything I've ever done to you." The words came out in a rush, leaving Raven looking perplexed.

"Why are you suddenly sorry?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath, ready to run. Raven would surely never speak to him again, but only after giving him a beating he'd never forget. But suddenly he found himself able to talk to her. She was watching him with calm eyes, although they creased together in slight worry at his silence.

"Because after that I know what you're going through. Well, kinda. I mean, we've both lost someone we-er-cared for deeply. Me, her and you, him." He said blatantly. "And I used to thing you were over-reacting with your loosing control thing, but after that radioactive stuff I know how hard it is. I mean-not exactly what you've gone through, and I mean you never really-" Beast Boy stopped his incessant ramblings as she held up her hand.

To his surprise, she wore a slight smile on her face. "I know what you mean. You know Beast Boy, you've proven a lot to me recently. I never thought you could deal with things being serious, and dark." Raven slowly let the hood of her cloak fall around her shoulders, revealing shoulder-length dark raven hair. Her piercing violet eyes seemed to hold a slightly softer look than usual.

"Really?" the green changeling asked quietly, climbing over towards Raven. "I mean, it just tore me apart watching…her…do all of that. I thought I could trust her. She gained my trust, and my heart, Raven, and then she slowly tore it apart."

"It hurts, being used, doesn't it?" Raven asked simply, still watching Beast Boy calmly.

"More than anything. I never thought anything like that could happen. After she came back the first time I thought she would stay with us and everything would be perfect."

"Nothings ever perfect." Raven murmured mostly under her breath.

Beast Boy sighed. "You're right. Almost." _One exception. You. _His eyes widened, and he shot Raven a fearful glance. But she wasn't probing his mind, simply staring out at the bay, eyes following the rippling of the waves. _And boy do I mean it. _

"Almost?" Raven questioned absently, but beast Boy plunged on.

"But then Slade came…and told me what really happened. I didn't want to believe it, I truly didn't. We had become so close. She was so kind, so perfect. So I thought. And then…then she was gone. I lost her to Slade and then to her own powers. She destroyed herself."

"To save us. To save you." Raven remarked quietly, still not quite fond of the former Titan.

"You never liked her Raven, you never trusted her. We should have listened to you."

"No, Beast Boy, you're wrong. I did trust her. She gained all of our trust, even mine."

Beast Boy frowned in thought. "We really have a lot in common, you know that Raven?" he questioned, and to his surprise raven simply nodded. "Malchoir deceived you to get something he wanted," Beast Boy stopped as Raven spoke.

"And Terra used your trust against you…against all of us."

Beast Boy flinched slightly at the sound of her name. For a while now he had been trying to forget, trying to avoid. Raven seemed to pick up on this.

"You can move on, but you can't forget. Or pretend it never happened." Raven looked down. "Malchoir made me stronger. Even though he hurt me, it helped. Do you understand? He completely used me, and tricked me. He used my powers to set his own terror upon us. If any of you were hurt, it would have been completely my fault. I trusted him, confided in him. I thought I truly had someone that understood me, and cared for me. Someone who didn't think I was creepy."

Beast Boy sighed. "You're not. Well you are. But in a good way. You're dark and mysterious, and there's a lot to you," he supplied thoughtfully, "That's what makes you beautiful."

Raven looked up, a small light shining in her eye.

"Ya know, if you're not gonna kill me for saying all of that, do you mind me saying one more thing?"

Raven paused. "No, I don't mind at all."

Beast Boy gulped. "You're sure you don't want to go meditate or something?" he questioned, eyes slightly fearful.

"I can listen to what you have to say. We…get each other, don't we?" Raven said, reassuring him with the faintest glimmer of a smile.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Beast Boy returned the smile, although his wavered slightly as he prepared to plunge ahead. He took a final look at the dark goddess sitting before him, simply taking in her features and everything about her. Beast Boy nervously reached down and searched for a rock, fingers sweeping the barren ground. Raven took notice in his search, and a few seconds later a stone surrounded by a black fiery aura was floating next to his hand. He smiled slightly as he ran his fingers over its grainy surface and flipped it into the water. Raven's eyes seemed to follow it closely as it bounced easily over the surface, the calm waters rippling.

"You had something to say?" Raven asked, interrupting the growing silence.

"Terra and I did this," came Beast Boy's simple reply, his voice sounding slightly distant. "When she first came. She taught me how. We talked about so much. And then she deserted us. I thought she held the only place in my heart. I really did. I thought I would never love anyone again."

"Yes?" Raven encouraged gently.

"But then…everything started happening. I feel guilty Raven, because it's happening again. I gave up when Terra came. I thought that I could just move on; forget about it because it would never happen. It just wasn't possible." Beast Boy paused, looking ahead thoughtfully. It was true. Terra had almost been an excuse to move on. Move on from what? Beast Boy's most guarded secret in the world, of course. Although it had merely been a crush. Nothing more.

"What would never happen?" Raven asked, almost seeming interested. Her violet orbs rested solely on him now, and Beast Boy was glad he couldn't blush.

_Back to beating around the bush_, Beast Boy's inner mind sighed. "But then, things started happening. Malchoir, Adonis, the whole Beast thing…"

"You've become a great friend to me," Raven interrupted suddenly, causing Beast Boy's eyes to widen slightly. Raven nervously shifted as she crossed her legs, dangling one leg slightly.

"Yeah…that too. And…" Beast Boy paused suddenly. "I-I think…that…I'm…" _Say it…you know that you are, not think! _"In love…"

That was enough to cause Raven's eyes to spring open, but nothing could prepare the empath from what came out of his mouth next.

"With you." He finished.

"You've become a great friend to me," I remarked randomly, hanging my head as a blush seeped over my cheeks. It was rare enough for me to admit to such a thing, but that wasn't all I was feeling. As Beast Boy was talking, he seemed to be hinting. It couldn't be though. Neither could be.

_First of all_, my inner mind argued with me, _you can't feel such emotions, remember? _

Well of course…but with Malchoir I had perfect control, remember? I argued back as a different emotion overcame me.

_Don't even think about it, _Reason shot back, her purple cloak swishing behind her, _he's never serious! Everything's a joke, a vulgar one at that!_

But he was serious. And sometimes I needed his joking. Sometimes he did make me laugh. If only I could show it.

_Oh come on, _Happy argued in my head, spinning around Knowledge and befuddling Reason. _Besides, love doesn't ever make sense!_

Love? No! Not love…it couldn't be…

_But what if he doesn't feel the same way? _Timid squealed quietly, cowering behind Happy and hiding herself with her drab gray cloak.

_Oh come on, there's nothing to be afraid of! What have you got to loose? _Brave pointed out.

_Everything!_ Both Knowledge and Reason said fiercely. _He's a team member, you could ruin that relationship-and he's a friend. You don't want to loose a-_Both were cut off by Happy's squeals.

I had almost missed something. Beast Boy had begun to talk again while I was battling.

"I-I think I'm…" I waited as he paused, and I knew Happy was bouncing around, "In love," he finished nervously. Already this made me jump, as my heartbeat increased. As I was about to ask who the lucky girl was, he continued. "With you."

Wow. Every single one of my sides stopped arguing right then, and I completely shut down. I had nothing to say. I could say nothing. Even Happy had stopped her incessant bouncing and was standing there with this shell-shocked look on her face.

"W-with me?" I stumbled. Perhaps I had heard him wrong. Shortly after, Timid and Reason began to discuss quietly as Happy started yelling things similar to what Starfire would say.

_Why can't we be like Starfire, huh? To be nieve, and able to feel. She's got it good, _Jealousy chimed, clutching her bright green cloak with a scowl on her face.

_What if something happens and you guys don't work out? _Reason said shortly, and Timid nodded. _What if he didn't mean it. What if you do something wrong and he stops liking you?_

_What will the others say? Why is he telling you this now? _Knowledge and Reason quickly protested.

_Do you have to do stuff for a relationship? Will it take work? _Lazy complained suddenly.

_Aw he is pretty hot…could you imagine having someone like him for arm candy? _The rare emotion of Lust licked her lips. _Or just for- _At that point both Reason and Happy swooped down on Lust to drown out her words. At this more yelling resulted.

As my sides argued endlessly, Beast Boy grew slightly fidgety. "Thas wha' I said…" he mumbled, hoping I wouldn't catch it. But I did.

_What if it's perfect, what if he's always funny and knows what to do? _The even rarer Love sighed dreamily.

_What if he's never willing to listen? He thinks you're creepy, remember? _Reason shot back.

_But he thinks you're beautiful… _Happy and Feminine giggled, with Love joining in as she floated around the others in her dreamy state.

Beast Boy started to quickly get up. "Raven?" he asked timidly, and I realized that I had been staring at him with a blank expression on my face for several minutes. It also could have had something to do with the fact that rocks were steadily rising and dropping into the water with violent splashes, each surrounded by a black aura. "I know you're mad…and I'm just going to leave now…" he said, slinking backwards and turning away from me.

Then something completely amazing happened. Every single one of my emotions shrunk back as a white-cloaked figure appeared. _You'll never know if you don't let yourself experience love. _She had said it, and it was true. Inner peace had spoken. Timid smiled slightly and Happy bounced up and down.

I found myself doing the thing I last expected of myself, and the absolute last thing Beast Boy expected. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face me, and without even thinking wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him full out on the lips. Reason melted away and Timid shrank into the shadows, as well as the rest. By then only the White Raven was left standing in my mind.

Surprised, Beast Boy didn't respond as I pulled away, blushing furiously. But nothing was flying or exploding. In fact, nothing was happening at all. I guess I expected something.

"Beast Boy," I said firmly, "I love you too."

"But your emotions…" an amazed Beast Boy trailed off.

"Don't matter anymore." I concluded, and by that time he wore the goofiest grin on his face.

"You really mean it Rae?" he asked me quietly, and I smiled. He seemed shocked once again, but it was to my delight.

_Isn't he so cute when he looks confused? _Happy giggled as she reappeared.

"I really mean it."

"Now…can I…ya know…kiss you?" he stammered slightly, which only made me smile more as I nodded.

With this confidence he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, gently kissing me. It was nothing compared to my rough outburst moments ago, but a perfect, tender kiss. It was something that would usually leave me with a smart sarcastic remark. But I thought of nothing but blissful freedom from the usual restricting emotions my powers contained.

_Don't get too carried away… _Reason warned sternly as Beast Boy deepened the kiss, which I eagerly accepted. Happy quickly stopped her bouncing and yelling to tell Reason to get a life, which resulted in a much bigger argument, and also a completely different story.

Alright, an…interesting, perhaps, BB/Rae one-shot.

Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me in any way possible? Want to know more about me?

Well, all of the above are possible if you simply click that little button that reads "Submit Review".

If you really hated it and would like to flame me, go ahead, although hopefully it is a literate complaint and not mindless yelling. Those shall be laughed at.

Suggestions for new stories are always loved! I like your opinions! (Because I like to make my readers happy)

Tata!

-Siri 3


End file.
